


Trip to Spiderville

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches what she eats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to Spiderville

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at open_on_sunday: trip

Caught by the dancing gait, all elbows and knees moving in a complicated rhythm, almost impossible to follow, Dru started shifting to and fro, her head tilting back, silently laughing. Turning, Spike saw the lanky man, whose gaze wandered the street, stop and, with a jerk that rippled down his body, shout “Spiders!”

As Dru started chasing after, Spike pulled her back. “Pet, if you eat that one, you’ll be going on a long, long trip.”

Her eyes glittered with want. “I do so love to travel.”

“Wrong kind of travelling; you’re out of your head enough as it is.”


End file.
